¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?
by joya blanca
Summary: ¿por que el resive toda la atención y a mi no me toca nada? ¿acaso su vida es mejor que la mia? ¿acaso es mejor que yo?


¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

Generador rex ni ben 10 me pertenecen

Un joven moreno llega cansado de una misión, toma el control, enciende la TV para relajarse pero pasa justo lo contrario.

-¿otra vez? No importa en que canal lo ponga es lo mismo.

Ahí estaba ben 10 peleando en frente a todos contra ovnis, dando autógrafos junto a miles de chicas que lo vitorean.

Irritado se va su habitación, en el camino no puede evitar escuchar como los soldados blancos lo que el oji verde hizo o no hizo.

-¿te enterraste? Dicen que peleo el solo contra un ejército de robots de otra dimensión.

-eso no es nada yo escuche que evito una invasión alienígena y logro la paz en otro planeta.

-yo leí en Internet que va a tener su propio videojuego y que esta negociando para sacar una película…

Rex siguió caminando, cerró la puerta y se tiro a su cama.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que estar escondido y el tiene toda la gloria?

El no era celopata ni nada por el estilo pero con todo lo que estaba pasando no podía evitar preguntarse esas cosas.

Los Evos eran una amenaza mayor a la de los aliens, una amenaza directa a la tierra ¿Por qué no se le dejaba saber a la gente? Era un secreto a voces ¿Por qué no se le aclaraba? ¿No seria mejor que la gente lo enfrentara como lo esta haciendo con los aliens?

-holiday dijo que seria demasiado para la gente, que recién se acostumbran a la idea de que los hombrecitos verdes son reales y si se enteran de los EVOS de manera mundial seria un desastre…..tiene razón.

El se tapo hasta la cabeza, no eran esas las verdaderas cosas que se preguntaba si no el ECHO de que ben tennyson recibía muchísima más atención y aceptación que el, incluso entre sus mismas filas existía quienes admiraban a ese bastando que se encontró un reloj por accidente.

Películas, videojuegos, ropa, zapatos, juguetes, vasos promociónales, etc.…la forma en que este tipo lucraba con su imagen era impresionante… ¡eso no era todo! Además de ser conocido en este planeta (según fuentes de providencia) era conocido en otros mundos, tenía una amorosa familia, un auto genial y una novia de lujo.

-¡maldito! Si yo pudiera….espera un momento... (Le paso la mano por la cara)… ¡como e podido ser tan idota!

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, algo importantísimo…El echo de que ben 10 tenia un conductor de TV que decía que era amenaza publica, el echo de que cada vez que cometía un error el mundo entero lo criticaba por todos los medios posibles, el echo de que el no podía salir como un joven normal sin ser molestado por los paparazzi, el echo de que las fanáticas sicoticas lo llamaban a su celular día y noche…

-pobrecito, ja ja ja…..(al darse cuenta de todo esto no podía evitar reírse de si mismo por haber sentido celos)… mi vida es una maravilla comparada con la de este sujeto ja ja ja ja.

Su vida no era exactamente "normal" pero por lo menos tenía privacidad (poca pero tenia), por lo menos podía ser un chico normal cuando quería, sus citas no salían en los canales de chismes y no tenía a un conductor amargado que lo culpara hasta de que su café no estuviera caliente.

-rex soy la doctora Holiday ¿puedo entrar?

Rex se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mujer notablemente preocupada.

-¿te sientes bien? Bobo me dijo que te había visto muy triste en el pasillo y que no mirabas a nadie.

-No te preocupes doc, estoy bien….solo tenia unas preocupaciones idotas que ya resolví.

-¿seguro? Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien yo siempre estoy disponible.

-segurísimo.

-bueno, en unos minutos vamos a cenar… ¡ni se te ocurra esconder los vegetales en los bolsillos como lo hiciste ayer!

-doc me ofende, yo nunca haría algo como eso.

La doctora al ver la cara animada característica del moreno, se retiro del lugar, sea lo que sea que lo haya preocupado ya esta solucionado.

* * *

><p>miren yo no se si ben y rex existan en la misma dimensión o si algún dia llegaran a conocerce, solo quise hacer el contraste de los dos herores más populares del momento. (aúnque ben es mucha más popular que rex)<p> 


End file.
